The Master of My Fate
by CrawledOutOfTheSea
Summary: Post HBP. Draco is a Death Eater, but has secretly loved a certain witch for years, and it is tearing him apart. When Hermione arrives offering him a 2nd chance, Draco vows to follow her anywhere. But can they survive a war when neither side trusts him?
1. Prologue

It was a cold winters day, and though the spells of the castle kept the worst of the weather out of the courtyard, there was still a chill in the air. Hermione Granger had been walking from the Library, after a frustrating few hours trying to help Harry with his next task, and there she had run into trouble. The Yule Ball had only been a few days before, and then her secret had been revealed, that she, bookworm of Gryffindor House, was the interest of international Quidditich player, Viktor Krum. Honestly she had never expected such a reaction from her peers, least of all from Ron, but she immediately realized that he was not going to be the only jealous one around. So, although she shouldn't have been surprised that the beautiful but pompous girls of Beauxbaton had black listed her, Hermione was still caught off guard. They had spotted her as soon as she had entered the courtyard, and followed her deeper into a hallway heading towards the Main Staircase.

Their words were cruel, but it had been their eyes that had gotten to her, how they stared at her as if she were merely a flobberworm to be squashed under their matching dragon hide boots. They circled her like hawks, enjoying the emotional abusing towards the younger girl, and Hermione had stayed silent, shifting her bag on her shoulder, waiting for them to end their tirade. She just wanted to run back to the Gryffindor common room and cry. But she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing how their words hurt, she was a Gryffindor after all. And her mind reasoned that they needed to make up for their own insecurities by verbally abusing her. Nonetheless, it still hurt to once again be reminded that she was a nerdy bookworm who had no special qualities a man would ever desire. However, when Hermione was about to give in and make a run for it, a voice made the Beauxbaton girls snap their pretty heads around in disdain.

When Hermione saw the speaker, she was certain this would soon become the worst day of her life. The speaker was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He leaned against the inner wall, looking like his normal bored self, but something was different. When he met the eyes of the Beauxbaton girls, Hermione could have sworn she saw anger.

"Just admit you are jealous and move on, your pining after this bloke is really quite beneath you." Draco sneered, coming closer, "Honestly, don't you have anything better to do?"

The Beauxbaton girls looked at each other in shock, muttering rapidly in french. Finally a blond stepped forward, "You have no say in this. She obviously tricked him or drugged him..."

Draco cut her off, "So what if she did? Your just mad you didn't think of it first."

The girls huffed at his answer, and Hermione thought she had gone deaf. Was this really Draco Malfoy defending her?

"She parades around thinking Viktor has given her a status, when," she glanced scornfully at Hermione, "It is clearly not so."

"Parades around?" Draco laughed, "Why don't you look in the mirror? All you damn french witches are the masters of parading. But this time it didn't work on Mr. Quidditch star."

The Beauxbaton girls glared at Draco, their mouths opening in closing in shock, until finally they turned and stormed off, flipping their hair as only a french witch can. Hermione focused on breathing, and only when she felt sure it had ended, looked to see Draco still standing there.

"Why?"

Her voice was quiet, and Draco glanced at her to be sure it hadn't been the wind outside.

"What?"

Hermione glared at him, sure more than ever that this was just another of his pranks," Why?" she asked again.

Draco was quiet for a moment, and he honestly looked confused as how to answer, "I, um...I...well, those damn Beauxbatons are so prissy they can't go a moment without looking in a mirror...and I..." Draco looked away, "And...I want to see Hogwarts win. Even a Gryffindor is better than a damn Beauxbaton..."

Hermione was positive this was a bad joke, or someone had slipped an alternate universe potion into her morning tea.

Draco glanced around hurriedly, then meeting her eye, whispered, "Don't let them gang up on you like that."

Then he turned and nearly ran down the hallway, and Hermione stared after him, mouth hanging open. Then, she would later blame it on Gryffindor pride, she ran down the hallway after him.

"Malfoy!" She called out, and immediately his figure stopped and turned. He glanced around again making sure they were alone, then met her eye nervously.

Pausing a few feet before him, Hermione took a deep breath," Don't make me regret this, Malfoy."

He only looked at her, confused.

"Thank you."

There she had said it, now her conscious was clear. Nervously she met Draco's eye, and he looked away.

For a moment neither spoke or moved.

Finally Draco sneered, though Hermione saw immediately it was an act, "Damn Griffindors, can't even defend themselves...against the French even."

Hermione smiled despite herself, and Draco immediately drew back from her, and turned down another hallway.

She turned back around, and smiled again, hearing his voice call out a last time, "Don't let that happen again, Granger!"


	2. Chapter 1

The witch before Draco was intoxicating, to say the least, and she watched him with sharp eyes that all pureblood witches seemed to possess naturally. He wondered why he had never seen her before, there was certainly a short list of witches his age that were worthy of his attention. His teeth clenched at the thought, worthy of what exactly? The drunken attentions of a cold blooded killer? He glanced warily around the room of his fellow Death Eater, reminding himself that despite his advanced ability of occlumency, he should still keep his thoughts predictable.

His company tonight was certainly not advanced, Draco was with the new recruits for the Death Eaters, whose IQ allowed them to kill and then party without much thought. Needless to say his former cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were both present, drunk off their rockers. They were congratulating each other on a well planned raid. All of them were content with witches and fire whiskey. All of them had only recently taken the mark, and yet were still being trained, not yet worthy to stand before the Dark Lord himself. Draco was their official babysitter. He had surpassed their talents long ago, and had stood before their master many times. His father had never been prouder.

Feeling ill, Draco swept past the witch, handing her his half finished glass of Dwarf rum. She turned surprised, but he neither waited for her nor turned his head. Draco, as calmly as possible, left the common room they had been celebrating in, hands shaking as he closed the door behind him. This had been happening more and more, when he was left to his own thoughts for too long, when his conscious decided to sink in. Throwing out a sweaty palm Draco leaned against the cool castle wall and headed slowly towards the nearest loo. His eyes remained on the floor; he couldn't stomach the sight of the once glorious castle in its present state. That, of course, had been the Dark Lords bidding after the death of Dumbledore. The Death Eaters had inhabited and laid waste to the empty castle that had once been a home of learning; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco glanced warily up at the corridor swimming before his eyes. It was the one on the west side of the castle, opening to the courtyard. Sighing he paused and closed his eyes. She was the last person he needed to think about. That would be beyond treachery. After all he wasn't even sure if she was still alive. Hermione Granger.

With shame Draco recalled to memory the day his life had ended. The day he had killed Albus Dumbledore. Yes, he had not been the one to cast the killing curse, but without Draco's planning the event never would have occurred. Running through the castle that night, however, she had been the only thing on his mind, and he had prayed while he and the other Death Eaters attacked, that she was out of harm's way. Now, nearly five years later, every time he saw a witch, a muggle born, or even long brown hair, his heart seemed to stop beating. Draco shook his head, hell, she had been the last thing on his mind when the Dark Mark had been burned into his skin.

Hermione Granger had captured his heart at the Yule Ball, and the days after he had nearly revealed himself to her. But she was with the resistance. Draco refused to think of any other possibility. She was very much alive, and fighting on the opposite side…

With a gasp Draco lost all of his remaining energy, and he collapsed against the wall. Coughing he reached into his robes for his wand, but instead someone grabbed his arm. With a shock Draco turned to see the same witch wordlessly throw his arm over her small shoulders and slowly lead him down the corridor. He didn't have energy to push her away, knowing if any of the others saw, it would not be good. Weakness was not allowed.

In what took much longer than necessary, they arrived at the female loo, the male's loo being further down the corridor. With a heavy grunt Draco separated himself from the witch, and collapsed against the row of sinks. Turning on a faucet he splashed his face, his mind already rationalizing that he needed to take care of this witch. No doubt she would run back to the others as soon as he left an opening. With a calming breath Draco straightened and turned, meeting the eye of the witch, whose sharp eyes betrayed nothing.

"I'm fine," He whispered hoarsely, and saw her eyebrows raise slightly, "Too much of that damn rum. Too sweet."

"I can escort you to your chamber." Her voice was soft but straightforward, emotionless. He didn't trust her at all.

Draco watched her for a moment, and then nodded. Once upstairs he could simply obliviate her memory. The witch came forward and took his arm around her shoulders once again. Then they turned and staggered out of the loo. Though Draco still felt the urge to throw up, he could wait for a calming draught up in his chambers.

They turned immediately down a hallway, and Draco did his best to make himself appear to be improving.

"Where are you staying?"

Draco swallowed dryly, "The north tower." Formerly Hufflepuff House, he added silently.

The witch nodded, and headed towards the main staircase. Draco spotted the secret passage way beneath a tapestry, but decided not to tell her, this witch didn't need to know about it. But she automatically slowed before the large dragon tapestry, her wand lifting it aside. Draco stiffened, how had she known?

"Don't think you are the only one who knows these castle secrets." The witch murmured, helping him up the narrow steps.

Automatically Draco reached for his wand inside his robes. How had she known about a passageway that the Death Eaters themselves had only just found?

"You were a hufflepuff?" Draco asked wairily.

The witch shook her auburn head of hair, with a grin that once again reminded him of her pure blood status.

"Of course not," She said, "But I was in your year."

Draco stiffened again, and was grateful when they finally reached the door into the former Hufflepuff common room. Someone from his past.

"Not to worry," She smiled emotionlessly, leading him to a chair, "I won't say a word to your friends downstairs. About your...intolerance to rum."

Draco gripped his wand, and leaning against the chair, turned towards this overly friendly witch, keeping his face a mask.

The witch only smiled again her bright blue eyes glinting, "I only wonder what your real ailment is. It couldn't have anything to do with your raid on that muggle family today?"

Instantly Draco had his wand pointing between her eyes.

"I would be careful, "He said slowly, "implying anything about my loyalties."

The witch took a step closer, but bowed her head, "I meant nothing, I apologize," She whispered. When she looked up again Draco saw a hint of fear in her eyes, "I must have had too much rum as well."

Slowly he lowered his wand, feeling sick again. Those lies on his tongue burned. Turning Draco again forgot about the witch and staggered to the first bedroom, and promptly threw up in the water basin.

Gasping, Draco looked at his reflection, what was happening to him? Then instantly he stood, wand out again pointing at the witch who had followed him.

"You poisoned me."

Her eyes flashed, "I… I simply wanted to prove the others wrong."

Draco kept his face still, searching her face for signs of lying. He found none. The witch, however, quickly lost any former appeal, as she stuttered and wrung her hands.

"They said…they said, that no one comes to your bed, ever. And I...I…"

Draco lowered his wand, disgust welling up inside his body, "You wanted to sleep with me."

The witch stared at him nervously, than nodded, brushing a loose strand of auburn hair from her eyes.

"Well, I hate to disappoint, but what they say it true."

"They say it is because you love someone who died in the war."

Draco turned away, so they talked about him, did they? Grabbing a glass, Draco filled it with water, than with another flick of his wand, he cleaned away the evidence of his upset stomach in the basin.

"Who was she? How do I not compare?" The witch ran forward, pleading. Draco only shoved her aside. From the desk drawer he pulled out the calming draught and drank the vile down, following it with the water. Instantly he felt more awake, and his mouth felt clean. Now to deal with the last nuisance.

"What was she then? Was she that prettier then I?" The witch's voice became scornful, as Draco only glanced at her stonily.

"I don't need to tell you." Draco turned, and shrugged out of his hated Death Eater Robes, "Now leave, before I force you to."

The damn witch didn't move, and so Draco flicked his wand and she was ungracefully tossed out of the room. For an added measure he put up a shield charm in the doorway.

That only seemed to fuel her on, and her fists banged against the charm. God, how pathetic, Draco thought.

"You don't need to say anything," The witch taunted, "Your thoughts were perfectly clear down in the corridor."

In a flash Draco dissolved the shield charm and was face to face with the witch, "Meaning?" He whispered darkly.

"What would your friends think if they knew you loved the enemy?" The witch's eyes flashed in triumph, only to find Draco's wand under her chin.

"It's true then." The witch whispered, her voice shocked.

Draco dug the wand into her throat, "Prepare to forget that," He glared at her, his whole being on fire.

The witch swallowed, and Draco saw her eyes watering, she was truly terrified now. Now, his inner voice yelled, kill her, obliviate her, do something! But the calming draught had worked wonders, his normal rage had been subdued, honestly Draco felt almost relieved that someone else knew his darkest secret.

With a last glare he lowered his wand and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Sitting on the bed he cradled his pounding head, not even glancing up when the door opened.

"Go then, expose me. I don't care anymore."

"Why would I do that?" The witch whispered, and Draco glanced up, thoroughly confused. But instead he saw auburn hair turn chocolate brown, pale skin darken to a light tan, and blue eyes turn brown. Draco was convinced he had just died, because standing in front of him was the one woman he thought never to see again.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione Granger whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

For a moment Draco neither breathed nor blinked. This had to be a sign that insanity had finally taken over his mind. The Death Eater in his mind screamed at him to kill the mudblood, crucio her body until she couldn't stand, and so instead Draco stood and pointed his wand at the mirage before him.

"Verta." He whispered.

Nothing happened. It really was her.

Draco dropped his wand and in an instant had Hermione Granger shoved against the closed door, his hands painfully gripping her shoulders.

"Why…why are you here?" His voice was hoarse, but he held her bewitching brown eyes with his own grey ones.

She smiled, and he should have recognized it before, it was no pureblood look, but purely Hermione. Sharp and brilliant.

"Everything seems to come to a close in that corridor, doesn't it?"

Draco closed his eyes at her words, she did remember. Slowly he opened his eyes and felt tears fall down, something that happened only when he had done the worst of deeds, when he was away from the world, yet here he was crying in front of her.

Hermione's face softened and slowly her hand reached up to hold his face. Draco shuddered at the contact, he had only dreamed of this moment. So, still afraid this dream would end, he leaned in and kissed her.

She leaned back in surprise, but that didn't stop him, Draco kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before, and he nearly died when she slowly returned it. Her lips were soft and electrifying. Releasing her shoulders he ran his hands over her smaller frame, never letting his lips leave her for more than a second. Hermione's hands pulled his face closer, and their breathing quickened as Draco eliminated the space between them. She became as passionate as he did, her mouth attacking his own, and Draco stored that bit of fact away.

When a crash sounded against the door, Draco and Hermione leaped apart. Catching his breath, he pushed Hermione into the shadows, but kept a hand on her as he wrenched the door open.

"What" He snarled, staring into the drunk faces of two worthless Death Eater recruits. They blinked at him stupidly, and then laughed hesitantly; Draco wished desperately he had his wand on him still.

"I'm busy." He glared at them, and they nodded knowingly, "Leave."

Snorting drunkenly, they stumbled off with a hasty bow to Draco.

"Told you he was with a whore." One of them whispered. The other howled, then laughed at himself, and they stumbled out the main door. Draco was shaking, and he gripped Hermione's wrist tighter, checking to see she was still there. Slowly he closed the door and turned.

She stared at him from the shadows of the corner, her lips bruised. Cautiously she licked her lips, "We need to talk."

Draco closed his eyes, his whole body still shaking from the sudden burst of emotions, how quickly that moment had ended. He was going to murder those recruits next time he saw them.

Wordlessly he motioned her to the bed, and she nodded slowly, sitting down before him.

"Why are you here?" He sighed, glancing at her slowly.

She avoided his eye, "I was sent to find out where the prisoners were kept, monitor the Death Eater movements, and…see if I could find someone willing to spy."

Draco felt sick again, and walked towards the window so she wouldn't see the pain in his face. She hadn't come for him. This was a huge mistake. They were still enemies.

"I have been here for almost two weeks…and I never expected you to appear."

Draco turned, "You've been here?" She nodded, and he ran his hands through his sweaty hair, "Masquerading as a pureblood…whore?"

Hermione grimaced, but nodded.

"I have been watching you since you arrived…"

Draco's head snapped up, stepping towards her suddenly, "Have any of them…Have they…done anything?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I simply play the part. Then I drug them…"

"You did drug me."

Hermione studied him for a moment, "I needed to get you away from them." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Because I did hear them talking…They have noticed you increased…attitude towards the…" She paused, closing her eyes, "…the going on's here."

Draco nodded slowly; he was already suspicious of their actions towards him. Why else would he have been given such a lowly assignment?

"Why did you reveal yourself to me?" Draco whispered, hands clenching.

"I apologize for my actions," She whispered,"…but when I decided to reveal myself I had to let the polyjuice potion wear off. So I had to keep up the act."

Draco exhaled sharply, "You were very convincing…"

Hermione pursed her lips, "I…what I put in your drink is a…special brew, it allowed me to completely open your mind to me…And so when you went into the corridor…I heard you…"

Draco turned towards the window, leaning his head against the cool glass. His thoughts had been shameful and pathetic, and most importantly complete treason.

"You mentioned Dumbledore…and how you…"

"How I'm in love with you?" He muttered, hands clenching again.

There was silence, and Draco breathed evenly, waiting for her response. Then, in a trance, he turned when he felt Hermione touch his arm.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes searching. Draco swallowed, convinced this was the best dream ever, or the very worst nightmare.

"Can you read my mind now?" He whispered hoarsely.

She smiled, "No, the calming draught canceled it out."

He swallowed, "Then can I show you?"

Hermione stared at him, and then nodded slowly. Draco had an out of body experience as she allowed him to pick her up in his arms and set her gently on his bed. The lights dimmed and the two enemies were cloaked in darkness.

-If you enjoy it so far, please review!

And of course, I own nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play God with her characters…

*Oh and the spell Draco uses "verta" comes from the latin 'verus' (pronounced wer-oos). It means truth – hence, veritaserum.

So if she had been lying, Draco would have known.


	4. Chapter 3

When Draco woke up, he sat up in bed to find it empty. In fact there was no trace at all that anyone had been in the bed with him, and he cradled his head in his hands feeling truly ill. Now he had advanced to full on delusions of Hermione coming to rescue him from this hell hole. But instead it had just been another night of his own sick fantasies. He was sore and sweaty and completely disgusted with himself.

Climbing out of bed, Draco walked naked to the wash basin, splashing his face with water. Glancing at the mirror, however, he leaped back in alarm. His pale skin was covered in scratches and love bites. Draco looked at them incredulously, almost nervous that he was still imagining things. Reaching slowly he touched his neck, and glanced at his wrist. On his left arm, the very same that held the hated Dark Mark, was a bracelet.

In an instant Draco remembered, it had been on Hermione's wrist last night. She had actually been here. Last night had truly happened. Spinning around Draco ran to the far door, but found the loo empty. With a sigh he leaned against the doorway. Gripping his wrist he rubbed the bracelet, which was simply braided string, and smiled. This was a message, it had to be. She would obviously be returning. Draco laughed aloud at the thought.

Then after a few deep breaths, he grabbed a towel and climbed into the shower. He had no doubts that today he would leave here, with the one witch that had gotten him through these awful years. He showered quickly, not on purpose, but his whole body seemed to be under a quickening charm. And he could not stop smiling. That was certainly something he hadn't done in years.

Stepping out of the shower, he combed his wet hair back, and wrapped the towel around him. Stepping out of the loo Draco felt foolish when he glanced hastily around for the witch's return. But she had not. So he padded over to the bureau where his wand lay, quickly dried himself off, then magiked on some clothes. That had only seemed to take a few seconds, and now Draco glanced around impatiently.

Then his mind decided to mess with him, and scenario after scenario pounded into his head. Hermione had been discovered and was now in the dungeons being tortured, she had been caught in her whore disguise and unable to escape a horny Death Eater, she had been caught listening to a private Death Eater meeting and was now being interrogated, the bracelet was in fact a farewell gift, and she had run. Draco glared at his reflection, unsure which scenario sickened him more. He glanced impatiently at the clock, and despite the few minutes that had past, Draco pulled on his cloak and wand. Then with a deep breath he forced himself into the Death Eater guise, and swiftly walked out of the room.

Once down in the main corridor, Draco did his best to look like he was simply inspecting the whereabouts of the recruits. He had no idea where the slept, and now desperately wished he did. The whores too, seemed to appear from nowhere, and Draco was quickly at a loss. Cloak swaying behind, he turned into the common room where he had been last night. It was deserted, save for a groggy recruit that jumped awake at Draco's presence. Draco sneered at him, and turned, the dread in his stomach building.

Snapping his fingers, his personal house elf appeared, "Muppy, clean up the common room and then prepare my usual breakfast in my room. But this time bring enough for two."

Muppy nodded and with a pop, disappeared.

Heading down into the abandoned corridor he paused at the courtyard, Draco saw an auburn head of hair sitting on a stone bench. With a repressed sigh, he turned and casually headed towards her, his eyes flicking around to see of anyone was around. There wasn't.

His footsteps crunched the dry grass beneath, and the woman turned, and Draco knew it was her from the expression on her face. She was of course in disguise again. Pausing a few feet before her, Draco nodded; face expressionless, though inside he was bursting. His mind was on alert being so exposed with her. Silently he cast muffliato.

"Why did you leave?"

Hermione glanced at him with unnatural blue eyes, "I had to gather my things, and then…I was caught up."

Draco's head snapped up, "What?"

"They recognized me," Hermione whispered, "They know there is a traitor here."

Draco took a step forward, before catching himself, "What?"

"This is the body of a pureblood woman that died over a year ago. Someone recognized me today," Hermione whispered. Her eyes were frantic, otherwise her demeanor and voice would have suggested that they were merely having a normal conversation.

"Are you sure," Draco whispered, his wand hand shaking in fury and fear. She needed to leave now.

"I overheard them while under a disillusionment charm. They have yet to make a move."

Draco stared, "Then why are you sitting here? Hurry, come up to my room!"

"I do this every day; I need to keep up appearance. I had to wait for you to find me."

Draco nodded, "Then come on. Let's get out of here."

Hermione smiled grimly, then stood and motioned with her hand for him to lead. After all, if they were keeping up appearances, she was supposed to be a whore. His heard pounding, Draco turned and led them back into the corridor. They only passed one Death Eater, the same one from the common room, but he only nodded at Draco and staggered away.

Feeling like he was walking on egg shells, Draco led them further down the corridor and to the Dragon tapestry. With a flick of his wand the tapestry moved aside, and Draco allowed Hermione to enter first. He stepped in immediately, and once the tapestry was back in place, Draco shot shield charms and anything else he could think of. Just in case.

When he turned back Hermione was already in the common room, and he quickened his steps to reach her. Upon entering the common room, however, Draco came face to face with her wand.

"I admit that last night…caught me off guard. But I want to know what you're up to now."

Draco licked his lips cautiously, "You don't trust me."

Hermione paused, and he saw the polyjuice potion beginning to wear off, "I'm not sure. In the corridor last night, I admit, that was…surprising, and I believe that. But there are still things about you that I don't trust."

Draco nodded hesitantly, that made sense, however offended it made him.

Silently she lowered her wand, now completely Hermione again, "Nonetheless, it seems I have to trust you now."

Draco nodded again, then swallowing his pride, he took a step forward, "Hermione," he whispered, and she stared at him, "I promise you now I will never do you anything to hurt you. Never again. But you are in danger and you have to leave, I will help you, but… I want to come with you."

Hermione looked ready to cry, "I realize I have been alone for far too long, and this war has taken its toll, but that is…" Hermione shook her head, voice cracking, "Why?"

"I told you last night," Draco stared into her eyes, "and you read it in my mind. I have been in love with you since fourth year. And I still am."


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione stared at him hard for a moment, and Draco swallowed. After a long silence, she turned and headed into the bedroom. Draco wordlessly followed her, somewhat dismayed by her lack of reaction, seeing as he had just confessed his long buried love to her. Once inside the door however, Hermione turned swiftly and the door locked behind them. There was a fire in her eye, and Hermione began pulling things out of her robe sleeve, and Draco recognized the extendable charm.

"I need to leave now. Are you certain you are coming with me?" Hermione tied her hair back, and pulling out a stopper of a vial and drank it down. Stoppering the bottle, she finally met Draco's eye. Her appearance again began to change back to the auburn haired pureblood, "Well?"

"Yes, Hermione." Draco held her eye, and for a moment the pureblood face looked nervous, like she might fall apart, then, just as quickly, the expression hardened and she finally looked down. Draco paused at her reaction, and glanced around warily. It just didn't seem possible, that Hermione was actually here and asking him this question.

"Alright." Hermione nodded, "But this will not be easy. I am going to have to rescue the prisoners first, and sadly I have had no time to really figure out…"

"What?" Draco finally snapped out of the dream, and went forward, "You cannot be serious. That is the first place they will expect you to go. We must leave them."

Hermione tied her robe tightly to her thin form, and glared at him, "There is no way I am leaving without them. Those victims are the whole reason I came here."

Draco stared at her, knowing that this was going to be beyond dangerous.

"Fine," Draco whispered, "I will help you. What do you need?"

"Tell me how to get into the dungeons, and I will do the rest…Do you know where their wands are being kept?"

Draco nodded, "I will fetch them for you."

Hermione nodded, "Alright, then all I need to do is transport the prisoners off of Hogwarts territory so they can apparate to a base…" She paused then glanced at him, "Until then I think it would be best for you to stay behind. Act like you are still one of them. But really you will be helping me in any way you can think of. Then, if all goes well, you will chase us, and disappear along with me."

Draco closed his eyes, "With you."

Hermione nodded, and with a deep breath unlocked the bedroom door. Draco swept towards her, his body moving impossibly slowly. When she turned at him, Draco snapped out of it.

"Wait," He reached for her arm, "Follow me and I will give you the wands. Then you can go to the prisoners'. I will…I will help you get them out, but first I need to find out what _they_ are doing."

The woman stared at his hand holding her arm, and nodded.

"You have a plan of how to get them out?" She pulled away, glancing at him.

Draco nodded, "I think so."

She smiled grimly, "That makes one of us." Then she turned down into the secret passageway. Once they both stood behind the tapestry, she tapped the top of her head with her wand, and slowly disappeared from view.

"Go." Hermione whispered.

Nodding Draco gripped his wand tighter, and stepped out of the tapestry. Appearing calm and distant, however, was a specialty of his, and Draco took a breath and placed the Death Eater guise over himself. Heading down the corridor, he merely nodded at the few Death Eater trainee's they passed. Turning down into the main corridor, Draco felt Hermione's hand grasp the back of his robe as they saw a group of incoming Death Eaters. He knew exactly why she had, for they were not recruits. Those were Death Eaters high up in the Dark Lords army. Despite his outer composure, Draco's heart quickened. How did Hermione expect to escape now?

"Ah, Draco." A masked figure called out, and Draco was forced to pause and head towards them. He nodded in respect, all the while feeling the pressure of Hermione's hand on the back of his cloak.

"Well, Draco, this had better be good. One of your recruits sent for us."

"What? They went over my head?" Draco forced the worry in his voice to appear angry.

"It would appear so," the Death Eater nodded, "Apparently one of them could of sworn they saw the Caldwell girl whoring herself in the castle. The Caldwell's, as you well remember, have not seen a sunrise since late last year."

Draco shook his head, "Please tell me who sent you this false alarm, for I will have him severely punished."

"So you find no truth in the accusation?"

Draco shook his head, dread building inside of him, "Though I have not personally seen every woman who chooses to whore herself out, I can assure I would have noticed if a formerly dead _pureblood _girl was here."

"Well, when we received the message, the boy sounded pretty positive."

Draco nodded, "May I ask, when was this message received?"

"Last night."

Draco sighed, "I hate to disappoint, but the men where…celebrating last night. And I'm sure you if you ask the man now, he would have no recollection of that letter."

The Death Eater's listening to Draco differed in their reaction, some laughed, some looked annoyed, and some merely looked like they hadn't expected anything else.

"Ah, well. We will have to see anyway. The boy sounded quite serious."

Draco nodded, "Do what you think best. But I must get on with other things." And bowing slightly, he turned and led Hermione up the main staircase. Only once hidden from view did Draco allow himself to exhale.

"Oh god," Hermione's voice whispered, "They know."

Clenching his jaw shut, Draco turned and headed down the corridor, his pace quickening, "We will just have to be quicker."

Hermione didn't respond, but he felt her grasp his cloak once again.

Draco paused suddenly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"You…you're not going to like this."

With a deep breath he turned down another corridor, and heard Hermione gasp. The entrance to what had once been the Headmaster's office –Dumbledore's office – had been completely destroyed. The corridor wall now held a gaping hole surrounded by rubble.

Without hesitating Draco pointed his wand at it and whispered the security charm. The air around the ruined entrance shimmered, and Draco stepped forward, "We only have one minute inside. Do not say a word."

Hermione's response was a tug on his robes, and so Draco swept inside, knowing she was not going to like what remained of the once noble office of Albus Dumbledore. That was exactly why this spot had been chosen to hold anything of importance; this was where the wands of the prisoners were being held.


End file.
